Baljhet Mountains
The Baljhet Mountains are a mountainous region in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness that connect the Abandoned Castle to the Mortavia Aquaducts and Garibaldi Temple. It is also the location of Julia's Shop. Geography Coast You start from the Gondola chair that you had taken from the Abandoned Castle. Ahead is a foggy coast that heads west and to the south you can see the remains of towers that collapsed after the previous encounter with Dracula. Right away is a room that will give you the Magmard innocent devil, the basic form of the Battle Type innocent devil (Trevor instead finds an MP Max Up here). This section is populated with Fenrirs and Lizard Men. Eastern Mountains The area before coming up to Julia's shop is somewhat of a maze. There is a big "circle" in the middle of the path to the shop. Always taking a right (the northern path) is the most direct route. Always taking a left (the southern path)will also get you there, but will be a more complicated. The southern path has another loop that comes out of it connects to it. Near the end is an area that has three exits on the right. The first is the exit point for the inner loop. The second leads to a dead end area that is guarded by a Cyclops (a Serum can be found if you look hard enough) and leads to a building that houses the Perfect Guard skill, which will gain you hearts if you block at the moment of impact (Trevor instead finds an ATK Max Up here). The third brings you towards Julia's shop, but takes you to the end of the outer loop if head right. In addition to Lizard Men, Orcs hunt this area. Lizard men commonly drop Jet Black, while Orc commonly drop Aluminum (which you only had one of in the Abandoned Castle. Up until this point, it is likely you have a Short Sword, Gano, and Leather Helmet. You may have used the an Aluminum in your possession to create a Foil, Bullova, Punch Rings, or Corinthian Helmet, but now it is easier to create these items. The Jet Black and Aluminum can be combined to form the first available Spear type weapon, the Dung. Jet Black can also combine with Wild Memory to form a weak type of spear, the Bamboo Lance, upgrade a Short Sword to a Broad Sword, or upgrade Soft Leather Armor to Hard Leather Armor. Backtracking: Once you have the Glide ability from a Bird Type Innocent Devil, you can reach a treasure chest in the dead end path that contains an XS Potion. Around Julia's Shop thumb|300px|rightUpon passing some stone arches, you will meet up with Julia Laforeze. She will decide to aid you. To the left is the entryway to the Mortavia Aquaducts, however, it is not possible to enter at this time. Ahead is the first Warp Chair, which does not go anywhere yet. To the right is a secluded area with a Save Point and Julia's House, where you can obtain a Magical Ticket, which will warp you to her shop. Julia will sell you items at her shop, but nothing that wasn't available before at this point in the game, except for the Death Doll, which can prevent you from dying by taking your place, but which you probably can't afford yet. You can also sit in the Rocking Chair there and obtain the Baljhet Mount Map there. It is not likely that use can use Julia's Innocent Devil services yet, though you will be able to as soon as one of your innocent devils drops a Devil Shard. Heading out to continue the trek, you will find the Steal skill. This will allow you to steal items from enemies when the timing is right. You cannot obtain any items you couldn't obtain some other way during this stage though. The next area will give you a chance to try out steeling. You will go up against Armor Knights and Wizards, from which you can steel Magical Tickets and Memorial Tickets. Backtracking: Once your Battle Type Innocent Devil has Brute Force ability (in the Giribaldi Temple), you can enter the Mortavia Aquaducts. Fort Section Next, you will come across a fort that guards a bridge across steep cliffs. A large cannon will blast away at you. Destroying the skeleton in its chair, you can sit in the Gunnery Seat and use it to blast against the fort's defenders (in the first person). First, destroy the fort's canons, break the wall blocking passage across the bridge to the fort, then destroy the hordes of Axe Knights that rush out to protect it. Then enter the fort itself, where you will have to fight many more Axe Knights and Orcs. The next area outside the fort contains a save point. The area ahead has Skeleton Blazes, from which you can steel useful potions from. It also has Cyclopses. There is an alternate path on the right which leads to a "dead" end with Red Skeletons that cannot be killed, and thus the gate will never open for now, so turn back for now. Backtracking: The gate guarded by the Red Skeletons will be lifted after you destroy them using the Purify ability which is gained by a Nautilus Rod innocent devil. Waterfall Section Next is a waterfall section, where you will first encounter Spirits and a treasure chest containing the I. D. Chart, which will give you an idea of how to evolve you innocent devil. The areas beyond that have Cockatrices in it. The path expands into a loop. On the left is an alternate path "off the map" that will lead to an area guarded by Wizards and Cockatrices with a Boiling Ring hidden on a perch. At the end of the loop are Efreets and before the entrance to the jagged mountain section. These have an item that you can steel that you want, the Sun Tears. They can only be stolen from after they grab ahold of you and you are able to shake them off though. Efreets in this stage do not come back once you kill them, so you have a limited opportunities to steel from them. When they try to grab you, they will eventually explode, so you have only that one opportunity to steel from them. It is best to try to steal one from each of them. They can be used right away to upgrade your Soft Leather Armor to Hide Armor and your Corinthian Helmet to a Thracian Helmet. A third can be saved for later on to create a Stone Mask. Backtracking 1: Once the water has been drained (the castle has been resurrected), a hidden cave behind the waterfall will be accessible. Thiefs and Spirits roam these caves. A High Potion, XS Potion, Dark Crystal, Dragon Scale, and Pachinko Chair will be available there. Backtracking 2: A potion near the Boiling Ring can be later accessible with a Glide ability of a Bird Type ID. Jagged Mountains The area starts to become populated with jagged rocks and a Save Point is ahead. Another Ifreet must be defeated before moving forwards. At the end is the Wyvern boss, who sits in the middle of valley surrounded on all sides by jagged rocks and mountains. Defeating it leads to the Garibaldi Temple. External Links * Game FAQs - FAQ/Walkthrough by Berserker * Game FAQs - Enemy/Steal Guide by DanteRules * Game FAQs - Combine System Guide by djwassabi Category:Curse of Darkness Locations